


An Unlikely Spell

by Khirs



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 20:24:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7068781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khirs/pseuds/Khirs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was tucked away in the pages of a book they’d liberated from the library earlier, this small worn piece of paper with a poem written carefully within the faded lines. A poem turns out to be a spell that renders LaFontaine invisible, and Perry is panicked. How do they solve it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unlikely Spell

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Perry does misname LaF in the beginning.  
> A short one shot that takes place during S1 alongside the adventures revolving around Room 307.  
> Just trying my hand at different characters for the first time ever!

It was tucked away in the pages of a book they’d liberated from the library earlier, this small worn piece of paper with a poem written carefully within the faded lines. The rhyme pattern was different than they were accustomed to seeing in the literature classes Silas made every student take, but they could tell it was well written. At least, you know, subjectively good. The words kind of sounded like wedding vows but it was important to someone which made it important to them.

“I am invisible to you,” they read aloud, “until you take me as I am. Until you speak my true name. Until then, I remain invisible.”

They shrugged and flicked the paper, pocketing it when they were sure no one was looking. The rest of the day went as normally as it could at Silas. They spent most of it in the biology lab looking at some pretty strange specimens under the microscope. Next Friday was their biology exam, and it was looking to be horrendously difficult. Who could remember the exact details of the circulatory system of the amphibious molerat? Hopefully them.

When they finally got back to their dorm they fell into bed watching the ongoing cleanup through the flawlessly cleaned window. The mushroom rain had stopped thankfully. It was kind of nice though, the lulling sounds of white noise going on. The distant chatter. The humming. Wait, the humming? They were suddenly feeling too warm and comfortable to question it anymore, and just before the entire university lost power they were asleep. A chorus of screams didn’t wake them. Unfortunately the pounding at the door didn’t either.

It was bright when they finally did wake up, the sun streaming in through a smudged window. Smudged? Rubbing the sleep out of their eyes, they finally focused on the state of their room. Perry was asleep in the chair she’d drawn up to the window. Her hand dangled over like she’d been tracing patterns on the glass, and though she was sleeping, LaFontaine could see the tell-tale signs of sleeplessness under her eyes. How long had they been out?

“Per,” they whispered, gently touching her shoulder. “Perry, you can sleep on my bed.”

The slumbering girl woke up in a heavy state of confusion, looking wildly around the room for someone she couldn’t seem to find.

“Susan?”

“Funny,” they snorted. “I’m right here, and it’s LaFontaine.”

“Susan LaFontaine…?”

“Perry, not _actually_ funny you know.”

Perry sank back into her chair with tears brimming. “Come back.”

LaFontaine stared at her in shock. _Okay think like a scientist. Perry can’t see you. Or hear you. Can she feel you?_ They dropped their hand onto her shoulder and watched Perry’s face scrunch up like she was in pain, watched Perry’s shaky hand touch the spot their hand was on. Horrified, they checked their phone; it had been two days. Thirty seven missed calls, over fifty text messages, and almost all of them from Perry.

**Where are you?**

**This isn’t funny whatsoever.**

**I made brownies; come over.**

**Seriously.**

**WHERE ARE YOU? Answer me right now. Don’t force me to call the Dean into this, not like she would help anything but I’m getting desperate.**

**Please.**

_Okay. Okay! Think, LaF. You’re sending yourself into an anxiety attack. You can breathe, yes, but focus on figuring out the situation_.

Laura had a call to action on her channel, and Danny and Kirsch teamed up to get both the Summer Society and Zeta bros involved with search parties. Carmilla even posted a few half-hearted “looking for this person” on Tumblr and Twitter which made them realize how serious it had been or maybe how much Perry had been freaking out. But they were right here? Why couldn’t anyone see that? Why were they in…

Invisible.

The poem.

The poem!

Their eyes hungrily re-read the lines before it dawned on them. This must not be a poem at all but a spell, a desperate spell from some kid probably lost in the library invisible until their inevitable demise. They hoped to whatever higher power of science and magic there was that the same thing wouldn’t happen to them. Who wouldn’t take them as they were? Say their name?

They watched Perry go through her cycle of walking despondently around their room before pressing her hands and forehead against the window as if she could will them to walk through the mushroom drenched grass. After half an hour of that, Perry would always sit back in the chair and continue to watch and wait.

Hours passed before they gave up (temporarily) to watch Perry sleep. They wondered if she felt the same tug in her heart as they did when it came to the two of them, always dancing around each other and never quite giving in. Perry had been their best friend since they were in diapers together toddling around the yard. LaFontaine would always try to get Perry involved in their experiments, but Perry was always trying to summon faeries during them. They smiled as they remembered some of the less thought out plans they’d had in elementary school, most of which ended in LaFontaine getting hurt and Perry worrying endlessly over them. Lately with Perry having a difficult time with LaFontaine’s…

_Wow, I definitely overlooked that._

It was Perry. Perry was the key! She just had to call them LaFontaine, accept the fact they weren’t Susan. Accept them. Maybe they could both stop this dance, but how could they get her to say it? Perry brought a tray of brownies so maybe if they could just take a bite out of one and leave it she would get the hint. It took forever for her to wake up, but she looked at the half eaten (LaFontaine really had a difficult time controlling themself when it came to Perry’s brownies) brownie and started crying. Their heart sank into their chest and without thinking wrapped Perry in their arms, pressing an uncharacteristic kiss to the top of her head whispering words of comfort they knew she couldn’t hear. They saw Perry’s curls move, felt her shiver as the curls brushed her neck.

“LaFontaine?” came the broken question. Hesitant, but there. “Oh my-!”

Hands pushed them back. Perry’s eyes connected with theirs, wild, fearful, grateful, overwhelmed. She started crying all over again, and this time when LaFontaine hugged her, she hugged back.

“I was so scared you were dead,” she confessed into their shoulder.

They stood there together for a long while before Perry mumbled they should text the gang and let them know they were okay. They did it quickly with clumsy fingers before pulling a tearful Perry into their bed to curl back into their side. LaFontaine explained everything, and when Perry took their hand, they thought that maybe the dance was over. This time when they closed their eyes, they would wake up and Perry would see them in the warmth of their truth.


End file.
